30 Days
by HWWHOC
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring miniature versions of the Avengers. The team, along with the Fantastic Four, Guardians of the Galaxy, and other Marvel properties, are late elementary-junior high age.
1. Knight in Shining Red Hoodie

_**A/N**_ : None of these are intended to be very long, but it'll be something of a drabble series, similar to _Another Hundred Warblers_ , but with less entries and quite possibly a chance of being finished sometime soon.

* * *

"Wade, would you care to explain why you decided to break Eugene's nose?" Jane Foster at her desk. Before her sat Flash Thompson, Peter Parker, and Wade Wilson, the latter of whom was in her office for the eighth time that month.

Wade looked up from picking at one of his many bandages to look Jane in the eye. "'Cause Flash was picking on Peter and no one else gave a shit about it."

"First of all, language, Wade. Secondly, what do you mean by no one else cared? Did everyone else just stand there, watching?" Wade nodded. "No one tried to stop it?"

"Yeah! Well, Steve tried to stop him but Bucky pulled him away before he could get too close." Wade chewed on his bottom lip. "And everyone else is too afraid of Flash to try." Jane could see the determination in Wade's eyes, knowing that the blond would do anything to protect his friends, or, better, the few ones he kept, Peter Parker seemingly being his closest.

 _ **EARLIER THAT DAY**_

"Hey, Puny Parker, over here like the friendless freak you are?" Flash approached Peter, who was sitting on the bench, buried in a book. The tiny boy pushed his glasses up his nose and ignored Flash. "I'm talking to you, Parker. Didn't Mommy teach you any manners? Oh wait, she died." Peter flushed but kept his eyes trained to the book. He was used to Flash's abuse and the jibes about not having any parents.

Steve ran over and was about to put himself between Flash and Peter when Bucky pulled him away, trying to talk sense into him.

"Leave him alone!" A voice shouted and Peter smiled a little. Of course Wade would come to his rescue. Wade was the _only_ one who ever successfully saved him. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave Peter alone, Flash?"

"Clearly not enough," Peter murmured, making Wade snicker.

Flash scoffed and shoved Wade away, picking Peter up with one hand. "Why don't you fight for yourself, Parker, instead of having Wilson do it all for you?"

"Because Wade's a better fighter than I am," Peter replied mildly. "I couldn't fight you even if I tried. You have thirty pounds on me and you do sports, which, although it'll probably get you some athletic scholarship somewhere down the road, doesn't do wonders for your Ds and Fs in class." Some of the other students nearby broke out into laughter. "If playing with balls is what you like so much, perhaps you should spend a lot more time in the locker room instead of on the field."

Wade ran forward and pried Peter out of Flash's grip as the jock raised his fist. "Damn, Petey, when did you get such a mouth on you?"

Peter shrugged. "Always had it. Where have you been?" He turned to the advancing boy. "Flash, I would suggest stumbling away now before you get hurt."

"You're fucking dead, Parker," Flash growled but he fell back onto the concrete, holding his face. Wade had punched him when he got too close to Peter. "Ow, son of a—!"

"Wade Wilson!"

* * *

"And that's the story of how Flash got a broken nose," Wade said, folding his arms across his chest, smiling with smug satisfaction. "I must say, I did a pretty good job retelling that."

"Miss Foster, the parents are here," Jane's secretary said, poking her head into the room. Jane nodded to her and sighed. This wouldn't end well. It never did.


	2. Kiss Me

_**A/N**_ : Like I said, not meant to be very long, usually between 500-1,000 words apiece.

* * *

"Hey, Petey?" Wade and Peter were on the floor of Peter's room, surrounded by books and papers. Peter was trying to help Wade with his homework, but the blond was far more interested in goofing off. Peter had finally thrown up his hands in defeat and laid down beside Wade.

"Yeah, Wade?"

Wade was silent for a moment, something that Peter took note of. "Have you ever been kissed? By a girl or—"

Peter shrugged. "Gwen kissed me once, but it was on the cheek and it was for getting that grade—" He was cut off; Wade leaned over and placed his mouth on Peter's. Peter's eyes widened but he relaxed as Wade put a hand on his chest. Wade tasted like cigarettes—yes, even at ten years old, Wade smoked—and licorice.

"How did that feel?" Wade asked once he pulled away, hazel eyes blinking furiously. He was nervous, or as nervous as Peter had ever seen him in their five years of friendship.

Peter was at a loss for words. He never really considered Wade a romantic interest before, although he was sure Wade thought of him as one. Peter really had no issue with being gay, but for Pete's sake, he was only ten years old. There was no reason to even having these thoughts until he was at least thirteen.

"I liked it, if that helps," he whispered and Wade beamed. "Aren't we kinda young for stuff like this though?"

Wade shrugged. "I dunno, but I've wanted to kiss you for a really long time. Like you're my damsel in distress, like when Flash was gonna beat you up yesterday."

"Which is why I'm the princess in all of your stories," Peter nodded. "So I can fawn over you and we can live happily ever after."

"Oh, geez, too sappy." Wade made a gagging face. "More like I protect you from all the bad things in the world and you and I get Mexican food every night."

Peter smiled conspiratorially and reached for his backpack. "You mean, like these Chimichangas I picked up for you in the hour you spent in detention?" Wade's eyes widened and he tackled Peter, kissing him all over. "Okay, Wade, I love you too. Now get off!" Wade settled for leaning on Peter's shoulder and munching his food. "Let's not dwell on boyfriends. You're my best friend, Wade, and I never want that to change."

"You're my best friend too, Petey," Wade said through a mouthful of food. "I'll kick everyone's ass who says different or tries to hurt you again." He swallowed and pressed another kiss, a much more gentle one, to Peter's cheek.

"Well, if you're going to kick someone's ass, don't do it on school grounds and get another week of detention. Deal?"

"Deal."


	3. Everybody Needs a Best Friend

_**A/N**_ : This is actually something along the lines of my headcanon on how Steve and Bucky met.

* * *

Steve Rogers looked around the playground; everyone had someone to call their best friend. Peter had Wade, Clint had Natasha, Tony and Rhodey... But Steve, he had nobody. Sure, the others played with him, but then they went back to their best friends. He was tiny, even for an eight-year-old, with a perfectly parted mop of blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hey, Rogers," a voice whispered and Steve groaned, glancing back at Brock Rumlow, one of his most frequent bullies, along with Gilmore Hodge and Flash Thompson. "What's wrong? Got no one to play with? No one wants to be friends with an asthmatic spaz like you anyway."

Steve bit his lip and swallowed to keep from showing any reaction. "Leave me alone," he mumbled, not in the mood to come up with a better comeback.

"Aw, is poor widdle Stevie gonna cry?" Hodge taunted. Steve felt the anger rise up inside him and he clenched his fists. "Look, guys, he's getting mad."

"Back off," Steve said in a low voice, shutting his eyes. His mom always told him to ignore the bullies and they'd leave him alone. However, when it came to jerks like these three, ignoring them wasn't going to make them go away.

"Make us, Rogers." Rumlow shoved Steve hard and he stumbled but didn't fall. Steve shoved back to his tormentors' surprise. He put his fists up, despite knowing he wasn't going to win, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

Just before Rumlow and Hodge jumped Steve, a new voice chimed in, "Why don't you assholes pick on someone your own size?" Steve looked up to see a boy with long dark hair that hung past his shoulders and bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days. He was dressed in black and was watching the three boys warily. He offered Steve his hand, which the blond reluctantly accepted.

"Who the hell are you?" Flash dared to ask.

The boy cracked his knuckles with a grin. "Your worst nightmare."

* * *

Within minutes, Rumlow, Hodge, and Flash were an unconscious pile on the blacktop and Steve was staring up at the boy with nothing but respect and admiration. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Had to learn to defend myself somehow," the boy shrugged nonchalantly. "Were you really going to take all three of those guys at once?"

"I don't like bullies," Steve replied as if it were obvious. "I don't run away."

The boy nodded in understanding. "Well, name's James Buchanan Barnes." He offered Steve a hand.

"Steven Grant Rogers."

"Pretty big name for a little guy. No offense," he added as an afterthought.

Steve smirked. "I could say the same for you, jerk. What should I call you? James?" Barnes made a face. "How about Bucky?"

"I like it." Barnes nodded. "Punk." He lightly punched Steve's shoulder and they went inside as the bell signaling the end of lunch went off. Steve smiled to himself, feeling that Bucky could be the best friend he needed.


	4. Hot for Teacher

_**A/N**_ : I really don't know. I'm sorry.

* * *

Wade walked into class looking tidy, his arms—which were, as always, covered in cuts and bandages—covered by a plain red sweater, his usual hoodie gone. Peter, Tony, and Steve exchanged looks. This was possibly the first time any of them had seen Wade looking neat. The blond boy sat at his desk, hands folded and staring at the front of the room.

"Wade, what the hell is with you?" Tony waved Steve off, who was about to reprimand him for his language.

"Nothing," the boy said calmly. "Just waiting for class to start."

As their classmates filtered into the classroom, talk arose on Wade's unusual behavior. Tony and Steve sat on either side of him, observing him closely.

"Wade, I'm your best friend. What's up?" Peter asked, sitting in front of Wade and turning in his seat. "Wait." The previous day, Wade had to stay for an hour after school with the substitute teacher for all of his sabotaged pranks. "Is this about Ms. Carlyle?" Wade said nothing but his cheeks reddened slightly.

"Wade has a crush on Ms. Carlyle!" Clint shouted, which only earned him a glare from the tiny blond. Clint eased back into his seat. He knew he was going to regret that.

Peter sandwiched his way between Tony and Wade, putting an arm around Wade, whose cheeks began to heat up. "Anyone who gives Wade any trouble isn't going to like what happens, got it?" Peter rarely sounded so severe, and everyone else got into their own little conversations.

"Good morning, everyone," a voice said. The class faced forward, Wade noticeably perked up, to see the twenty-something brunette walk into the room, a couple teachers poking their heads in behind her, Mr. Selvig from across the hall being one of them. "I hope you all did your homework. Miss Lewis' roster says that you are to have a pop quiz today." The students groaned, but Ms. Carlyle smiled conspiratorially. "Let's not and say we did." She opened a drawer and placed the paper inside. "Now, what should we do until recess?"

Wanda raised her hand slowly. "We were reading the third _Harry Potter_ with Miss Lewis," she said in a soft but still carrying voice. Ms. Carlyle smiled and picked up the book resting on the desk. The class removed their copies from their desks. "We were on chapter fourteen."

"Who would like to start us off?" Wade's hand shot up. "Wade." The boy beamed and began to read while Tony and Scott snickered.

* * *

Clint wandered the playground, constantly glancing over his shoulder. When Wade gave people the look he gave Clint, they were in trouble.

"Hey, Clint." The brunet flinched and turned to see Tony, Bruce, and Scott, visibly relaxing.

"Oh, hey, guys. What's up?"

"Scared of Wade?" Tony grinned.

Clint shook his head. "N-no! Why should I be?"

"Because of what you said this morning," Scott answered. "Y'know Wade's crazy, right? Always talking to himself and pulling pranks." Clint paled. "Don't be surprised if your archery stuff goes missing or something." The four boys glanced up to see Wade tagging after Ms. Carlyle, who was on recess duty, his mouth running a mile a minute.

Tony chuckled. "He is beyond smitten," he mused. "I think we'd better stop him before he starts wandering around outside her house."

"I think Peter already got to it." Scott nodded to the boy, who was trying to pull Wade away from the main building, where Ms. Carlyle had gone inside.

"Wade, come on! Come hang out with us!" Steve, Bucky, and Natasha were nearby, observing.

Natasha shook her head. "He's got it bad. Maybe this little tidbit will get his attention elsewhere. Hey, Wilson?" Wade looked at her, brown eyes wide. "Miss Rael said it's Taco Tuesday..." She was unable to finish that sentence when Wade got into her personal space.

"I need you to hit me, Nat." When he got her usual eyebrow raise, he elaborated, "The nurse's office is right next to the cafeteria. I'll get first dibs."

"Thought you wanted to impress Ms. Carlyle, Wade," Bucky teased, nudging the blond in the side.

"Chicks like scars," was all Wade said before opening his arms. "C'mon, Tasha, go for it."

"Wilson, I'm not going to hit you," Natasha sighed, gazing over at the boys, who seemed to be waiting on edge.

Scott stepped forward. "I feel like this will take too long, so..." He punched Wade in the face, knocking the boy on his ass. Wade never cried. The only person to ever have seen him cry was Peter. He put a hand to his bleeding nose and looked up at Scott, who was rubbing his knuckles.

"Nice hit."

* * *

Scott was sent to Principal Fury while Bucky carried Wade to Nurse Van Dyne's office, with Steve, Natasha, and Peter in tow. Not even a bloody nose and blackening eye could keep Wade from going off about some random nonsense that the other three had tuned out.

After Nurse Van Dyne had Wade put an ice pack to his face, she sent them all back to class, where everyone had been waiting. Ms. Carlyle patted Wade on the head and said the black eye made him look roguish. Judging by the grin on his face for the rest of the day, it was agreed that Wade's crush wasn't going anywhere. It may have just gotten worse.


End file.
